


right in front of you

by wintersoldier1989



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoldier1989/pseuds/wintersoldier1989
Summary: 1940’s Steve Rogers has lots of feels for this best friend Bucky Barnes, but with Bucky shipping out for war at any moment; he needs a kick in the ass from his friend Sam Wilson to see what’s right in front of him.Inspired by this drabble prompt - Steve doesn't realise he is in love with bucky until he finds out that bucky is dating a guy. In the 1940s, he would get a slight tinge of unexplained pain whenever he saw bucky with girls but he brushed it off. But now its super real full blown pain that he feels when he sees the two if them laughing around. He is dumb when it comes to these things, so Sam has to spell it out for him and then it hits him like a truck. Pining, angst ensues until he confesses.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	right in front of you

**Author's Note:**

> Finally getting around to writing the drabble prompts in my inbox. I’m hoping to write a couple of them a week, so it’ll be a little while before I get through them all. As for this story, I took a couple of liberties with the prompt, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. :)

“Want some?”

“Huh?” 

Steve looks to his left where his good friend Sam is sitting next to him on the concrete stoop unwrapping a Charleston Chew. His own paper bag with sweet treats resting on his lap. The sun is warm and Steve likes how the good weather always brings the Brooklyn residents outdoors to enjoy the sunshine. The sounds of automobiles rolling along and the playful shouts of children playing ball in the street or splashing in the fountains are some of Steve’s favourite parts of summer. 

Sam gestures to the candy bar in his hand and Steve shakes his head. “No thanks.”

His friend shrugs and takes a bite. He’s mid-chew when out of nowhere he says, “You know if you’re not careful, your face is gonna get stuck like that.”

It takes Steve a couple of seconds before he realizes Sam is talking about the frown on his face. He shoots a glare in Sam’s direction but all he gets in a return is a toothy smile that makes his own lips rise into a grin. 

“What’s got you in such a tizzy, Rogers?” 

“Nothing,” Steve grumbles, completely unconvincing.

“Okay, let me rephrase. _Who’s_ got you in such a tizzy?” Sam asks, waiting patiently for Steve to respond. But Steve doesn’t say a word, hoping that if he stays silent long enough that Sam will just drop it. Though he should know better, really; because Sam is nothing but persistent.

“You know you could just talk to him.”

“To who?” Steve asks, playing dumb. Wide and knowing brown eyes stare back at him and his palms are already beginning to sweat from the subtext of Sam’s statement that turns uneasy in his belly.

“You really need me to spell it out for you, Rogers? You’ve been moping like a sad puppy around here every time Barnes reports for duty. And as much as you’d like for us all to believe that it’s because of your deeply rooted sense of patriotism, I have a feeling it’s got more to do with the fact that Bucky isn’t here with you.”

Steve looks down the street, watching as some boys dribble a basketball down the middle of the road until he passes one of his friends and shoots it in a perfect arc into an empty garbage can.

“Steve?” Sam presses, again clearly not impressed with Steve’s lame attempt at avoidance.

He sighs, head buried in his hands, fingers tugging on the short strands of his hair as he finally says what’s bothering him. “I guess I’m just disappointed that Bucky is never around anymore. Sometimes it feels like he’s already gone. I mean I know he’s out there training and doing important things but even when he’s done, he goes out with them and when he comes home and all it’s all ‘ _Lewis this and the guys that’._ God, it’s so... _annoying.”_

Sam doesn’t reply, the silence lingering long enough between them that Steve lifts his head and looks over to his friend.

“Green’s really not your colour.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Steve asks, his blue eyes challenging Sam’s brown ones.

“I mean, you sound jealous as all hell, Rogers. And I think if you’ve got a problem then you and Barnes should talk about it, like grown ups.” 

Steve brushes his palms on his pant legs trying to wipe away the lingering dampness from his nerves. It’s not like Sam is wrong, Steve has tried to be supportive; eagerly listening to Bucky recount all about the military happenings but anytime the topic changes to Bucky gushing about all the great guys in his unit, the knot in Steve’s gut would tighten. 

“He’s got his army buddies now, Sam. He doesn’t need me anymore.” Steve can hear the quiver in his voice but he tries to cover it with a quick, gruff cough that does nothing more than trigger an unfortunate coughing fit.

“Easy there,” Sam cautions, though Steve tries to brush away his concern with a casual wave of his hand.

“’M okay,” he says through a heavy gasp for air, he can feel the heat radiating off his skin from both his lack of air as well as his endless embarrassment. When his breathing evens back out, he ventures a look in Sam’s direction and doesn’t like the pity he finds in his friend’s expression. But it’s quickly replaced with Sam’s signature toothy smile and a sigh of relief.

“I’m glad because we both know Barnes would have my ass if anything happened to you on my watch.”

Steve rolls his eyes. It’s getting harder and harder to believe that Bucky wouldn’t be just fine without him, maybe even better off. Steve knows that it's his own selfishness that refuses to let him let go of his best friend. Though with each passing day, the inevitability of Bucky’s unit getting called to the front lines gets closer and closer and Steve tries to reconcile the fact he’ll be left behind in Brooklyn all by himself. 

“Oh, I’m not so sure about that.” 

Sam smiles wider than before and tugs Steve in for an awkward side hug. “Oh Rogers, one day you’ll open your eyes and see what’s right in front of you.” 

***

Bucky’s got an arm resting on his shoulder as they walk back towards their place, and as much as Steve would love for it to mean something, he’s busy supporting the weight of Bucky’s frame to keep his best friend from zigzagging all the way down the block.

“Lewis is a real hoot, Stevie. You should come out with us one night and have a drink.”

The tinge of jealousy that zips through him is unmistakable. Steve doesn’t personally know this Lewis character, but by the way Bucky gushes about it almost constantly, he already hates him. It also doesn’t help that Sam’s words from earlier today are rolling around wreaking havoc in his mind. What in the heck does he need to ‘open his eyes to’? The only glaring reality Steve can see staring him in the face is that Bucky is mere weeks away from shipping out and leaving him here all alone. And that is something that Steve can’t stop thinking about, no matter how hard he tries.

“Yeah. Sure thing, Buck.” Steve says through a tight smile as the smell of beer wafts down from Bucky’s lips to his nose, though he figures Bucky and his buddies will likely embark on a ship destined for the front lines before he has to make good on his promise. 

“I mean it, I’d love for you to meet everyone.”

“Maybe next time, Buck. Let’s get you home, don’t want ya to be late in the morning on account of being unable to get your ass outta bed.”

Bucky’s chest rumbles with laughter and Steve can’t help the genuine smile that forms in response to his favourite sound. He doesn’t even grumble when Bucky musses his hair and asks, “What would I do without you, Stevie?” 

Though, Steve’s good humour does falter ever so slightly; not because he knows that Bucky will be just fine without him, but because Steve isn’t sure how he’s going to survive with his best friend halfway around the world. They make their way inside their apartment, Bucky eagerly kicking off his shoes and tossing his hat on an armchair. He tugs off his dress shirt leaving him in only slacks and a white tank top before he collapses on the couch while Steve locks the door behind him. 

“Man it sure is a scorcher out there.” Bucky huffs as he lays his head back, his eyes drifting closed.

Steve busies himself by opening the window, the cool evening breeze doing little to squelch the muggy feeling inside their apartment. It’s not unusual for one of them to fall asleep on the couch, so he tries to make the room as comfortable as he can for Bucky just in case. He’s busy loosening the buttons on his collar when Bucky’s stomach rumbles loudly. 

“You got any of that peach cobbler left, Stevie?” Bucky asks, his eyes still closed.

Steve smiles because Bucky is always hungry after he’s had a couple of drinks. “You polished that off last night, Buck. Don’t you remember?”

“Oh right!” Bucky exclaims with a weak laugh. “I just love your momma’s recipe. Ain’t nothing better than Ms. Rogers’ peach cobbler.”

Reaching into his pocket, Steve takes the paper bag and tosses it in Bucky’s direction. “Here, this should do the trick.” He shrugs off his jacket, neatly laying it over the arm of the couch to avoid wrinkling it before he sits down next to Bucky.

With zero hesitation, Bucky quirks open an eye and rustles his way into the bag. It’s almost comical the way his eyes light up like saucers. “Tootsie rolls!” He shouts excitedly, loud enough that Steve elbows him to lower his voice. Nothing good would come from waking the neighbours at this time of night. Through a mouthful of chocolatey goodness, Bucky whispers this time. “Thanks, Stevie!”

“It’s nothing,” Steve dismisses. “Sam and I stopped by the store on our way home this afternoon and I know they’re your favourite.”

“You’re too good to me, I’m really gonna miss you when I’m gone.”

And there it is. The reality he’s been trying to avoid at all costs, laid out in the most simplest of terms. Steve doesn’t respond, too afraid that his voice will betray him like it did early today on the stoop with Sam. So instead he just shrugs like it’s no big deal. He swears he sees Bucky’s features narrow, but by the time he looks again to make sure he isn’t seeing things, it’s gone. 

“You think they have these in Europe?” Bucky asks as he eagerly unwraps another Tootsie Roll, his feet now kicked up on the makeshift coffee table made up of stacks of books and an old shipping pallet they found by the dumpster.

Thankful that the topic has shifted to a less delicate topic of conversation, Steve answers him this time. “Probably not where you’re going to be, Buck. Better get your fill before you ship out.”

“’M trying,” Bucky laments, a heavy sigh punctuating his words. He pauses, his eyes darting in Steve’s direction. “That’s why I keep trying to get you to come out with us.”

Steve feels his brow furrow in confusion, pretty sure Bucky’s not talking about his Tootsie Roll fix anymore. “What are you talking about, Buck?”

Bucky sighs again and turns to that he’s facing Steve on the couch. “I want to introduce you to everyone, they keep asking to meet you.”

Steve’s inner monologue is thinking ‘ _God. Why won’t he just let it go?’_ But in reality he settles on something a little less contentious. “How do these guys even know who I am?”

Bucky’s eyes rolls in that way he often does when Steve says something royally stupid. “Because you’re the most important person in my life, Stevie. And I’ve bored them with enough stories about you that they wanted you to come with us for a drink.”

 _The most important person in Bucky’s life?_ Steve figures he must be dreaming because hearing Bucky say those words sounds way too good to be true. “But I’m nobody special, Buck. I’m just… I’m just little ‘ol me.”

Bucky tugs Steve’s small frame close to his body Steve immediately succumbs to how comforting it feels to be in Bucky’s hold. “You’re a goddamn spitfire, Stevie. The boys can’t wait to meet Brooklyn’s best back alley fighter.

Dubious, Steve tilts his head to look Bucky in the eye.

“Okay, okay.” Bucky chuckles. “I may have talked you up a little. But they do really want to meet my best friend.”

“You’re my best friend too, Buck. You know that right?” It should be a given and yet the words feel heavy on his tongue, full of unexplainable emotion.

Bucky holds Steve’s gaze, reaching up to brush away a fallen eyelash from Steve’s cheek. Steve tenses when he realizes how intimate it is, but Bucky doesn’t let go; instead he cradles Steve’s chin in his hand and whispers. “Of course, Stevie. It’s you and me until the end of the line.”

His best friend’s grey eyes bore intensely into his own. And with nothing more than a look, the spark of electricity between them causes a shiver to roll up Steve’s spine. 

“You cold?” Bucky asks, concern in his voice. He shifts like he’s about to push himself up and off of the couch. “Here, lemme close the window.” 

“I’m fine, Buck. Promise.” Steve whispers back.

Bucky seems appeased by Steve’s words and he lets himself relax back into the couch. He pulls Steve back into him and Steve goes willingly, his cheek now plastered against Bucky’s side. “I’ll just have to keep you warm like this, Stevie. Don’t want you getting sick before I go.”

As he finds himself melting into Bucky’s hold, the weight of his best friend’s fingers tenderly raking gently through his hair, Steve wonders if maybe Sam is right. If maybe he should just say how he feels and lay it all out on the table so to speak. He figures the worst case scenario is that Bucky is disgusted and tells him to leave, and if that were the case he’s pretty sure Mrs. Wilson will take pity on him and let him stay at their place until Bucky reports for duty.

He’s still silently weighing the pros and cons in his mind when Bucky’s voice breaks his concentration. “Whatcha thinking about?”

Steve takes a slow and long deep breath, like he’s arming himself for what he’s about to confess while still bracing for a multitude of possible consequences.

“Thinking about you,” he admits. “About how much I’m going to miss you when you’re gone.”

“Me too, Stevie.” Bucky replies, his mouth crooking up in a sad smile at the realization that his orders could come through any day now.

“But that’s not all,” Steve ventures; feeling a swell of courage fill him. “I’m also thinking about something I need to tell you.” 

“Yeah? What’s that?”

“I’m sorry I’ve been a grump when it comes to your army buddies. I guess I didn’t like feeling like I was coming in second place.”

“You? Second place? Didn’t we just cover that we’re each other’s number one?” 

“Yeah, we did.” Steve agrees. “But I was worried that now that you have them that you wouldn’t need me anymore.”

“That’s crazy,” Bucky exclaims. “I’ll always need you, Steve. Who else is going to buy me Tootsie Rolls when they go to the store just because they know they’re my favourite?” 

“Anyone would do that for a friend,” Steve protests.

“Who’s going to cover me with a throw blanket when I fall asleep on the couch?”

Steve’s cheeks flush pink at the mention, but Bucky doesn’t stop there.

“And who else is going to be there for me come hell or high water because we’re all each other has?”

Bucky’s palm cups Steve’s cheek once more but this time it feels different, tender even. “You know the answer, don’t you Stevie?”

Steve nods his head gently and a tear rolls down his cheek. Bucky’s thumb trails the lone tear from his cheek all the way down to the edge of Steve’s lips where he lightly brushes it away.

“No one. Only you.”

Bucky presses a soft kiss to Steve’s forehead and the warmth of his touch lights Steve up brighter than the Rockefeller Center Christmas tree that they’ve gone to visit every year without fail. 

“You’re a pain in my ass, Steve Rogers but I love you and you’ll always be irreplaceable in my books.” 

“You love me?” Steve asks, his voice barely a whisper; catching on the lump of swelling emotion in his throat.

“More than anyone else on Earth.” Bucky reaffirms. “Though I thought you already knew that.”

“I guess I was just being a little stubborn, you know me.” Steve croaks through a half laugh half sob. “Sometimes I can’t see past my own nose.”

Bucky smiles wide and presses his forehead against Steve’s. “That better? Can you see me now?”

Bucky’s easy humour coaxes out another stray laugh. And it’s that full feeling in his heart that gives

Steve the burst of courage he needs to close the remaining few inches between them and kiss Bucky square on the lips. They’re warm, plump and better than everything Steve’s ever dreamed of. He moans at how good it feels, the lone lingering fear of being rejected is pushed far away when Bucky coaxes Steve’s mouth open by licking his bottom lip and when he helplessly obliges, Bucky deepens the kiss. The sweet taste of chocolate confection mixed with the perfectly delicious taste of Bucky are overwhelming every one of Steve’s senses. Before he knows it, Steve finds himself flat on his back and Bucky’s lips once again assaulting his own.

When he feels himself starting to become light-headed, Steve breaks the kiss. Bucky’s eyes shine bright though Steve can tell he’s checking to make sure he’s okay. There’s so much Steve wants to say, so much he and Bucky need to talk about but right now he’s happy to wait another minute. 

“You good?” Bucky asks, shifting to sit back on his haunches. His voice is much more breathy than usual on account of all the kissing. 

“I’m good,” Steve answers, not at all bothered by the question because he knows it’s just because Bucky cares and to be honest with everything that’s transpired, he really does need a second to catch his breath.

Suddenly, Steve’s full-body laughing and Bucky can’t help but grin back at him.

“What’s so funny there, Rogers?”

“Just thinking about how Sam told me to open my eyes so I could see what’s right in front of me and low and behold, he was right.”

He watches as Bucky’s nose scrunches adorably at his explanation. “You’re kissing me and thinking about Wilson, huh? I must not be doing this right.”

Bucky rakes a hand through his hair and all Steve can think about how much he wants to hold it while he and Bucky kiss some more. 

“You’re doing it very right,” Steve assures him. “But at the very least I probably owe Sam another Charleston Chew.”

Bucky gives a hearty laugh. Steve tugs on his elbow, pulling his best friend, his number one, back down to him. Bucky comes willingly and their limbs immediately tangle together.

“Now how about we forget all about Sam and you kiss me again so all I can see is you, Buck.” 


End file.
